Tai and Kari's abusive father
by sonicthehedgehogfan56
Summary: Tai and Kari's fathers been abusing them and Tk finds out what will happen rated pg 14 for safety


'Tk's pov

I was walking to Kari's i was picking her up because of practice she had cheerleading practice while i had basketball practice so i figured we could go together id left Patamon at my apartment because i was gonna be too busy to watch him that and Mrs Kamiya already had to watch Gatomon. I reached Kari's apartment a few minutes later and heard her scream i ran inside asking what was wrong and find her father Mr Kamiya about to punch her. Saying she'd end up like Tai when he was done with her i look down and see Tai on the ground out cold. " Taichikun " i shout then without thinking i run in front of Kari to protect her what are you doing Mr Kamiya i ask as i stand in front of her i wondered where Gatomon was Gatomon would never let him hurt Tai and Kari nor would she let him hurt me. Mr Kamiya tells me he was gonna beat Kari up weather he had to beat me up first or not sounding drunk. He punched me hard in the chest and i flew into the wall so hard and fast my back had been bruised badly.

I tried getting up but Mr Kamiya had a knife in his hand and he dragged the knife across my shoulder then he jabs it into my arm and drags it down my arm it makes a long deep gash down my arm. I heard Kari yowl something but i didn't know what cause all i hear is buzzing then he dragged the knife across my chest then he drove it into my leg and dragged it down my leg stopping just before my ankle then he jabbed it into my side but i pull it out hitting him in the process. He roars and grabs my wrist and sprains it then he broke the bones in my hand my hearing cleared and i saw Gatomon running towards me lightning paw Gatomon shouts hitting Mr Kamiya in the back as i blacked out.

I woke up thirty minutes later and find Kari and her brother Tai both unconscious Hikarisan Taichikun i shout as i tried standing up but the pain in my leg was too intense and i slid back down " you ok" Gatomon asks standing over me i nod and she helps me stand and walk over to Kari Gatomon tells me i was out for thirty minutes and she has a worried expression on her face. thirty minutes i think as i drop down to Kari's side as Gatomon stares at her partner And Tai . I looked around the room trying to find Mr Kamiya but i don't see him Wheres Mr Kamiya i whisper to Gatomon feeling faint Gatomon tells me the dude left and that i should call for help i nod and tell her to go in the bedroom and that id have Kari's Mom come get her as soon as she could Gatomon nods and goes into the bedroom. i whip out my cell never before had i thought my mom was right about me needing the cell after telling the cops that we were in trouble and where to find us i black out again.

I wake up an hour later and find myself in a hospital room a doctor is reading something on a chart he doesn't notice I'm awake until i try to move and get up that is. He presses down on my shoulders trying to get me to lie down i do and he tells me that as well as a sprained wrist and a broken hand and bad cuts on my leg chest side shoulder and the gash on my arm and the bruise on my back i had a concussion and he put crutches beside my bed. I look at him and tilt my head he tells me due to the injury on my leg i had to use crutches for a while and that i had to stay a few nights in the hospital for observation. have you called Mrs Kamiya i ask remembering Kari Tai and Gatomon he nods. Then he says i should think about resting and that he was letting my family in and that after i got out I'd have to go to the police i nodded. After a few minutes my father brother and mother were in the room are you ok Tk my brother Matt asks. I tell them what the doctor had told me moments ago owe my poor baby says my mom gently handing me something to eat. I shake my head because i was not hungry at all i wanna go see how Kari and Tai are doing i tell my family and mom i say remember Patamon and Gatomon.

yes she says as i swing my legs over the edge of my bed can you go get Patamon from the apartment and Gatomon from Kari and Tai's apartment i ask she nods and walks away. I get up with the help of the crutches and walk out of the room i walk towards the elevator and go to the receptionist can you tell me where Hikari Kamiya and Taichi Kamiya were taken i ask the nurse at the desk. She eyes me and says i should go back to my room i shake my head and ask her to tell me which room they had been taken too she tells me still skeptical about me going to visit them when i was injured i walk to the room and enter and see Kari awake i notice Tai was still unconscious Kari was reading as i approached her and tap her shoulder with my good arm she winces and glances up. Its just me i tell her as i pull a chair beside her bed and sit down in it leaning my crutches on the side of the chair. what did the doctor say she asks me when I'm settled. I tell her everything the doctor told me and she gasps and tells me that she was sorry.

Don't be this wasn't your fault i tell her as i lean over and kiss her for a while we broke apart and i took her hand. She and i were dating and had been for a month she stiffens after i ask her what the doctor said about her and Tai. She tells me everything and i become mad at Mr Kamiya According to the doctor that examined Kari and Tai Kari suffers from a broken arm a sprained ankle cuts and bruises some of the cuts were deep she also had a concussion as well as a broken leg. I notice a wheelchair by her bed and i sigh realizing Yolie Davis or i would be wheeling her to school for a while. Tai was worse off he suffers from a broken rib a broken leg a stab wound just above his stomach and a broken wrist and some cuts and bruises all their injuries were treated. Matt won't be happy i think as i keep holding Kari's hand i tell Kari that my mom was bringing Gatomon and she smiled at me and asked if Patamon was coming to i nod. Tai hadn't woken and i was worried Kari falls asleep about an hour after i get there and Tai wakes up hi i say as i smile at him. I stand up using the crutches and walk over to him pulling the chair with me. I sat back down leaning the crutches against the chair and Tai eyes me up and down what happened to you he asks gently. i tell him everything that happened and what the doctor told me and how he and Kari were and he gasps. Thanks for protecting Kari he says smirking i nod guess I'm stuck here a while he says with a laugh. So am i tell him laughing at are joke i wonder how Davis will react when i tell him me and Kari have been dating for a month i tell Tai with a laugh. Tai shrugs and says i cant wait to find out though he was laughing as he said it. It felt good to joke around with him he falls asleep due to his wounds and i stay there for a while when i realized i needed to go back to my room i slowly get up trying not to wake them since id be returning the next day. I walk to my room and when i get there my mom had set a duffel bag down beside my bed with a note that said Patamon is hiding under the bed and that she was taking Gatomon to Kari then she was heading home and would return the next day.

Hello Mr Takaishi i hear someone say i spin around and see my doctor standing there smiling i told you call me Tk i tell him with a smirk he nods and starts looking me over after i sit on the bed i wince when he touches my bad arm it hurt pretty badly. did that hurt he asks me i nod he says he isn't surprised and starts looking at the wounds you're healing well you may be able to go home tomorrow he tells me as he leaves me to sleep Patamon climbs on the bed and falls asleep on my chest boy was he tired. I fell asleep around 11:00 and was asleep the next time doctor walks in he checks me over while I'm sleeping and walks out he didn't even notice Patamon was eyeing him the whole time. when i wake up my brother is asleep in the chair beside my bed Onichan i say shaking him i was confused on when he got there it was 9:00 and visiting hours started at six and dad worked till eight though knowing Matt he would've walked if he had too Patamon was still asleep so i move him gently from my chest and set him on the bed.

What Matt asks looking at me you fell asleep i tell him getting up and standing there looking at him i notice he wanted to see Tai by the look in his eyes. Where are you off too he asks i reply by saying to Kari and Tai's room can i come he asks with a smile i nod come on i say walking out of the room. i lead him down to Kari and Tai's room they were awake hey Kari i say grinning hey Tai. Hey Tk says Kari smiling as she set her book down hey Teeks Tai says grinning. As he refers to the old nickname i had before everyone started calling me Tk Though Kari prefers everyone calls me Tk she always has to correct Davis since he's always getting wrong i smile. Guess who decided to drop in i say as i step out of the way revealing Matt who was waiting for me to tell them he was here. Matt Tai says happily as Matt walks over to him smiling hey Tai Matt says doing a little handshake thing as they talked i was talking with Kari laughing with her.


End file.
